The Great Devestation
by mamamu-yan
Summary: WW2 inspired story. As Lorule crumbles and falls, Hyrulian troops try to save the people from extinction. Rated T for death, depression, and slight Blue/Red towards the end...okay, it sounds pretty bad, but read the inside for more details. thanks


a long oneshot inspired by a well known (should be) holocaust survivor story of gerda weissmann klein. alright, now that i said that, i CANNOT stress the fact that

like

because this is a world war 2 inspired story does not mean im setting up any social and politcal debates about anything? i am in no means trying to disrespect any one, any side or any country by writing this. i seriously liked the story so much i needed to mold it into me own

just

for the sake of a breif, easy to read fanfic...just try to enjoy it~ i tried to make it represent the zelda unvirse, while at the same time, at some modern day 1940's action goin on here

it's a really weird mix, but i hope it just adds to the imagination and all that :

dear god please dont take this seriously or else flames will be used to roast marshmellows

**Light Blue x Red, WW2 inspired, a mix between a Zelda universe and modern times (1940's obviously)**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: death, depression?, starvation, poor conditions and light yaoi at the end (that sounds so weird sticking that in there)**

**try to enjoy my darlings~ (/;o;)/**

Lorule's ruler was a very unhappy one. He wold go down as one of the worst in history for his ignorance, neglect of the people, and his deep black desires to expand for his own selfish pleasures by expanding the empire and forcing anyone who stepped in his way to be demolished. Red remembered the late queen, this king's mother. Such a reasonable and kind soul. No one expected the downfall of her reign so quickly, and cunningly, by the the own two hand of her own flesh and blood.

Red also remembered what it was like to have a regular meal, or proper shoes that fit his feet. It would be safe to speak for all the people of Lorule when he mentally groans about how he longed for a bed again, or a mother to cook his meals, or a father to protect him. When Red closed his eyes, he could still imagine living peaceful in the center of Lorule's town square, with street lights ablaze and lanterns dangling from thin wire as the people joined together in a circle celebrating another successful year under the reign of their Queen. He would grow tired of chasing his infant brother around the craft stands from him laughing so hard, or the feeling of being twirled around by his best friend when the music got joyous and people began moving and swaying their bodies along to the captivating rhythm. Red would then go to the area his parents were resting at, their hands intertwined but their arms open to the great suffocating embrace of their two children as they ate their fullest and took a sweet breath in through nostrils, wondering how they were so lucky to be living this life.

People weren't afraid of the King yet, when he was first ordained. He promised the same happiness his mother had given the few decades of her reign, and the people were alright. But it was at that time Red noticed how the sun didn't shine as brightly as it once did, or the children didn't appear as frequently in the town's square, laughing and playing. His parents were beginning to looks stressed and distraught. It was a never a good day to go out and play kickball in the woods and Red sighed. It was always more exciting to play indoors with a new deck of cards, but Red moaned. When meeting up with his best friend Zelda, her hair was no longer allowed to be let down, but always in a tight restricting bun. When they were not at school, they would meet in the local alleyway and exchange snacks and play a rushed game of pick-up sticks before Zelda would gather them all up and hurry on him, saying her parents would be furious if they knew she had left the house.

No one was happy anymore, and it drove Red insane when his parents refused to let him know what was happening outside their little cottage. He frowned whenever he was denied an explanation, but would sit by his window sill and watch the looming gray clouds that began to gather more frequently, wondering what could possibly be going on just past those castle gates.

Red was only 15 when he wished out that window with the tiny wind chime and the wooden model cars he had only seen in picture books. There was never an itching moment where Red thought he would be so grateful for the worn down boots on his feet, his mother's ripped shawl draped around his brittle, quaking shoulders, and the only close connection in this world he had left, resting her dull blonde head on his lap.

"I'm so hungry." Zelda muttered, and began chewing at her dirty fingernails, but Red managed to swat them away from her face.

"Don't do that, Zellie." He moaned while her face fell into a sour expression. "The others should be back with the food. Very, very soon. Promise."

Zelda didn't respond. When she didn't respond, Red would instinctively nudge her body and she, thankfully, would barely stir from the touch. Red could relax for another few minutes before having to check again.

It's funny, Red thought, how this King of theirs promised them everything. All the food they needed, the technology they wanted and whatever resources they could possibly imagine. Everyone in the kingdom was thrilled for the new era they were entering, possibly an even more peaceful and prosperous one than the late Queen's rule. Red knew his parents were unhappy from the beginning and Red finally found out why. The only reason the King was treating his people like prisoners and slaves were to keep him in the kingdom; the reason why people were escaping to Hyrule in the first place was because of his crippled system, and Red only wished his parents were quick enough to escape while they had the chance.

The front door swung open and alarmed the breathing souls that were huddled within. A thin man collapsed on the ground, two loafs of bread spilling from his grasp. Only half the people in the little house bothered to help him up. The other half jumped in the middle to grab as much bread as they could. Red was probably the only person in that room who felt guilty for going after the food first than to check on his neighbor. But it was for Zelda.

"The troops," the man panted, the sweat on his forehead was clear in the single candle light that hung from the rafters, "...H-Hyrlean troops...they're coming! On the move!"

The very few women who were in the room laid the man down on the ground in a pile of burlap and wiped his forehead with their loose rags, while giving him the last of the water that had supplied in a canteen.

"They're finally intervening?" One of them asked, hushed in amazement. The tears in their eyes were just as clear as the sweat on their faces. "Oh thank The Almighty Three!"

Red had crawled back to his corner where Zelda laid motionless, her hair skewed across the wooden floor and the thin blanket wrapped around her shivering petite frame. The bread was close to being stale, but Red managed to rip off a piece and press up to thin, chapped lips. "Zellie, open...open up."

His efforts to push past her lips were fruitless. "No. No, I don't want to eat."

Red sighed and rubbed his eyes. "C'mon, Zel...you have to eat."

"I'm too tired." Zelda's eyes were fluttering and her breathing was growing rugged and shallow.

Red opened his mouth but his throat was too dry to make any sound other than a wheeze. He ran a hand up and down her shoulders, at first in an act of comfort but then turned into a frantic impulse. "Zelda, Zelda. Please stay awake..."

She made a noise, barely. Her bare foot twitched and Red rested his head against the wall, listening to the sounds of hungry people swallow down the rest of their food and drinks. That is, until the door was swung open again, startling everyone out of their dazed state as two men hoped off their horses from the cold outside, into the damp and freezing house.

"Everyone must evacuate this place."

"But why?" One of the woman asked, which immediately earned her a shout from the soldier.

"King's orders!" The two men had firearms strapped onto them, but chose to unsheathe their knives and give jerking motions towards the ceiling. "Now everybody on their feet."

Red blinked a few times, registering what was going on, and reached his hand down to brush Zelda's hair. "Zelda, we have to go now."

His fingers gently tugged at her thin hair, but Zelda didn't move a muscle.

"It's time to go...Zelda, c'mon now."

Red's hands became rougher, and his movements more rigged and forceful. His heart froze, and now he was frantically shaking the limp body laying across his lap, a tear or two blurring his vision.

"Zelda?" He croaked.

"Kid, get up. Stop wasting time." A pair of brown leather boots stood at his side, and Red peered up wide eyed at the soldier with the shiny purple tailcoat jacket.

"But, my friend..is still sleeping?"

"She's not get getting up any time soon, kid." The solider grab upper up and yanked him to his weak feet. Red grew panicked as he wanted so desperately to throw his leg in the air, kick the soldier in the shins and go back to Zelda. But his imagination wasn't happening in reality, and his thin body was practically dragged away and out of the house.

"Zelda!"

Red remembered last seeing his friend's lifeless body sprawled out on the damp wooden planks before he was forced to get in a mob of people, all huddled together, as those two soldiers assisted them down the road to the nearby mill.

Off in the distance, however, Red could have sworn he spotted a glint of gold near the cloudy gray horizon. But a jab at his side startled him out of his day dream, the haunting images of his friend came flooding back into his mind, and Red began limping his way along side his neighbors- his fellow people. Red didn't know what to think or believe anymore. All he did was keep walking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The mill was no better than the vacant house back in town. It was just as moist, and cramped and miserable filled with emotionless people. Red took a seat by the tiny window near the front door, constantly watching the clouds, regardless of day and night. Without even thinking, he would unconsciously hum his mother's lullaby in his throat while his mouth would hang open and grow dry, just by staring out this window, watching nothing going on.

Those soldier shoved them into this small, run down mill and left. The only orders they gave were to "never leave", and then they left. The few people still mentally present were whispering about how Hyrule's king was finally overpowering Lorule's corrupt one, and was gaining assistance from the other races that live in between Lorule and Hyrule like the Gerudos, the Zoras, the Ritos, all the smaller species like the Dekus and the Subroasians; even the few members of the Shekiah tribe that left are said to have advanced against Lorule's king. The only reason they were forced out of town was, according to one of the women, the Hylians had over run the castle and were freeing all the people the King were "protecting" from "barbarians like the Hylians."

Red almost felt a flame start in the pit of his stomach when she heard those words hushed from behind him. All he felt was anger. He just wanted to be home again.

"Red," a cracked voice interrupted his hazy thoughts, "we need you to get the water from that well over there."

The person standing behind him pressed his finger against the glass, referencing towards the run down well that was still standing a few feet away from the door of the mill.

Red's blood ran cold at the idea and his body only tightened up in fear. "But..I can't leave."

The man's cheeks were sunken in and his eyes with huge, droopy bags were desperate. "Oh please. You're the youngest here. You'll be the fastest. Faster than all of us. Oh, please."

Red was very hesitant, but he looked into the man's eyes for a few seconds before moving on and see the little amount of people who were left breathing under the same roof as him. He could never say no to this. And he didn't, but he didn't say yes either. He simply slipped off his stool and waddled over to the door, gingerly unlocking the hinges and yanking the wooden door open a tiny bit before checking the cracks and and indents to see if he had a clear surrounding. When he saw nothing but a dead field of grass and tails of wheat blowing in the distance, Red huddled out the door with a metal bucket in his clenched fits, holding down his shawl, and very stiffly shuffling to the well.

It was so nice to feel clean, crisp air against his skin after being in the humid, stuffy mill, where the breathes of those who were alive were constantly coming in contact with him. He immediately regretted feeling so great, because now the cold air whisked past his thin body, and he nearly fell over from the powerful wind, and how weak his bones felt. His hand was trembling as he went to go grab the rope that hung in the well; even when he held an empty metal bucket, he felt as if it weighed more than him, and he was going to topple over any second. He could practically feel the eyes of the people inside the mill watching him with hopeful eyes through that tiny window. He could feel that their lives rested on his shoulders, which motivated him to finally get a stable, strong grasp on that rope, and carefully attach it to the bucket.

Red thought it was just the wind for a few seconds, but as it grew louder, he grew confused until he finally turned his head and waited for the strands of his straw hair to get away from his eyes.

Down the hill, just coming out of town, was a motor vehicle, with two figures inside; one controlling and another one sitting higher up with a pair of binoculars, rolling its way up his hill. The hill he was standing on. It wasn't a steep hill, but it went on for a couple miles. Red panicked.

Deep down, he knew it couldn't be the Lorulean forces. Never has he ever seen an actual vehicle in Lorule. All they had were horses, they weren't advanced enough to have anything better.

But it could be a decoy and Red should probably start running back to the mill.

It took a few minutes of Red standing there, trying to connect all the pieces and process everything with the little energy he had to finally get his feet moving and back towards the dilapidated building where he could hear the cries of the people inside near the door.

"Open!" Was all Red could moan before scratching at the door with weak fingers before it finally opened and Red stumbled in before slamming it shut just as the vehicle stopped in front of the establishment.

The entire mill was silent, for all the living and breathing members left had huddled in a corner, pretending to be dead, but Red remained near the front. His hands were attached to the doorknob and he was taking in deep, shaky, shallow breaths. At this very moment, he thought he was going to die. But he heard the motor stop on the other side of the door, and two strange voices talking to each other. If these were Lorulean guards, they wouldv'e done something by now...

Feet shuffled in the tall grass stems, and it took the last ounce of courage Red had to twist his hands to open the door, and peaking out into the light that spilled through the cracks.

His eyes stopped at a man's pair of boots. They were worn down, but were in better shape than Red's. He wore a dull blue uniform; his pants were tucked into his boots, but his jacket was loose and wasn't buttoned up all the way, and his sleeves were only rolled up to his elbows. He also had firearms equipped, but he weilded nothing in his hands. His helmet strap was unbuckled. And his eyes...this man looked like he was ready for anything but a battle. The last thing that Red noticed, and that nearly took his breath away, was the glint of Hyrule's triforce on his helmet.

This man stepped closer, and while Red scanned his whole body, only now noticed the little details; he had dirt and scratches on his face, and indents on his helmet. Red had no doubt in his mind that this man was definitely staring at him, right in his eyes. The man seemed to think so as well, for he took very small, tentative steps towards the door and crouched down to reach Red's height from his own kneeling position. He looked at Red and spoke in a low voice.

"**Do you speak Hylean, or Lourulean?"**

Red's wide, frantic eyes searched the stranger's before he barely croaked out a reply. "W-what?"

The man's lips, however, just barely twitched into a smile. "So you speak Lorulean."

Not knowing how to reply, Red cowered back a bit, just barely peeking past the door crack.

"Are you hear alone?"

Red chewed on his bottom lip, still gripping the doorknob. "No."

The man leaned in closer, his eyes were wondering through Red's possibly trying to comfort the boy and reassure him, which was working. Red had stop shaking and wasn't leaning back any more.

"May we come in? I promise you, we're no bad guys."

Red hesitated. The stranger may look trusting and was speaking softly towards him, but at this point, he didn't know who he should trust anymore. But it was that golden trifroce engraving that stirred Red's stomach, and slowly, he shuffled backwards on his knees, for he was too weak to stand up, and opened the door.

The man stepped in, and for a slip second, the clouds had broken apart and a single sun ray had prodded through and was shining on the land behind him as it illuminated off him, giving him this heavenly glow that sent Red's heart fluttering in joy. The man looked down at him with pity, then went to complete terror when they rose and saw the other people in there, laying in bunches and huddles across the floor, staring down the two soldiers, the second one having just entered behind the first.

The two soldiers surveyed the room in silence, taking in a moment to cont how many were in there, if there were more woman than men, and if they were mostly adults or children. They were now speaking in another language to each other, and Red grew scared again and began to sink down to the ground, staring up at the two like a lost puppy.

The second soldier had taken something off his belt; a remote control looking thing that he pressed and began demanding orders into as he left the building. The first soldier watched as he left and looked down at Red, but motioned towards everybody else.

"Do you remember the last time you all had a good meal to eat? Or a warm bath to take?"

Red remained motionless and simply stared at the soldier towering over him. He was so shaken by the question, he had all of a sudden lost his voice. It was too beautiful to be true.

At that moment, the soldier extended his hand down towards Red. A simple gesture Red hasn't been offered in year. He forgot how to return it. The man wrapped a gentle hand around Red's thin one and pulled him from off the ground, holding onto him tightly, but with care. It wasn't until Red was pulled up to the same height as the man that he was able to read the patch that rested over his breast pocket: Lieut. Blue

This man then turned to the other people in the mill, who had inched closer to their savior, looking hopeful and on the brink of tears.

**"No need to hide anymore; your King has been overthrown and you're all going home!"**

Red's head turned and looked up at the man. There was a little flame ignited in his heart and wanted to cry tears of joy; the kind of tears he hasn't cried in so many years.

"No need to hide out anymore; your King has been overthrown and you're all going home."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A whole year had passed, but it still felt like yesterday that Red finally took a step outside onto Lorule's land as a citizen and not a prisoner. He immediately passed out dehydration though, and local Hyrulean forces took him to a hospital where he remained there for a few weeks or so before being released.

A whole year had passed since Red was able to get his life back on track again; and it was a disturbing one that only time could heal.

He had no parents. Or baby brother. If they were still here, he would've stayed in Lorule and rebuild their family so they could be happy again. But he was given the wonderful opportunity to start anew in Hyrule. While Lorule was undergoing a reconstruction period itself, Red wanted to part of it. He had nothing holding him back, and while contemplating this whole idea while bed resting, Red regained a new sense of confidence, and believed he would start the life his parents always wished they could've given him. And Zelda...it was a dream she and him shared when they were kids, to start their own bakery and become rich together. The memories brought tears to his eyes, but that only motivated him more. He was just grateful to the goddesses high above that he survived-there were people who had gone through worse, but he made it out. The memories will live on, but he had to focus on his future from now on.

Red was back to his normal self, but of course he's changed since he was 15. He noticed how pudgy his cheeks were compared to the last photograph of him taken when he was a teenager. Not that he minded. He grew his hair out just an inch or two longer and always kept it combed, and bought himself a whole new wardrobe; a single outfit for everyday of the week. And with the last of the savings he had left in his bank account, Red bought the cheapest shop with an apartment above it he could get, just outside of Hyrule Town Market. After sealing the deal with the previous owners, Red stood in front of his new shop and home. And he smiled. A felt a little giddy. He couldn't wait to get started.

And here he was, on a typical Sunday afternoon. He had just dealt with the usual swarm of people coming back from the Temple of Time after a praying service, and was looking for a good snack for the brunch.

Red couldn't ask for anything more. His little bakery has gotten attention, though it was nothing compared to the cafes found in the real town square. It was well known enough to stay in business, but small enough that Red can recall all the names of his customers off the top of his hand. So many of those people who enjoy his cakes and pastries always comment about how he has a bright smile on his face everyday, and how proud his parents must be of him. Red would laugh and smile back and would wave them off until they came back next week.

He was just cleaning up the counter after saying farewell to his last customer for the morning. It was a little past noon, so people would usually look for actual meal type diners, rather than snacks and cakes. After such a busy morning, Red let out a sigh, wiped his dirty hands off his waist apron and began refilling the display case of leftover cakes no one wanted in the morning rush. Besides for a couple or two sitting at a counter, or a small table, his little shop was close to being empty. Until the bells on top of the door chimed, signaling a new customer.

"Good afternoon." Red perked up after refilling the last of the lemon cakes, but froze in place when he saw who entered.

"Hello, good afternoon! Yeah, I heard from cousin that this place is fantastic-and they make the best cheesecake, which I think you would like."

Two men had strolled on in, wearing matching uniforms that Red recognized all too much. One of them, with his glasses resting at the tip of his nose, casually pulled up and chair and sat with his legs crossed, while the other man...

Red gasped and twirled around on his heels, nervously playing with his cleaning rag. 'Oh, it couldn't be...no, no no, it's too good to be true...'

The other man flipped his blonde hair from out of his face, glancing around the little shop an taking a deep intake of the scent. "Smells good, I guess. I'm not into sweet, though. Why couldn't we just go to the place we always go to?"

"Put a sock in it, Blue. Try something different for once."

Red gulped and brushed his bangs out of his face. 'Oh gods. Oh dear. The man who liberated me..the man who set me free is here. Literally, right here, in my shop...'

"Hey, excuse me! Can we order?"

Startled, Red ran a hand through his hair and groped around the counter for his little writing pad and a pencil. "Oh! Of course, sirs!"

The small man shuffled around the counter while keeping his head low. All Red wanted to do was to change his face, or something...he couldn't just cover his face, that's too weird and obvious. He couldn't keep his head bowed like this. Look at them, Red!

Red lifted his head and smiled brightly at the man with the glasses, who smiled sweetly back, but when Red's eyes shifted over to the other man, his body grew cold, from his scalp to his toes.

The man was inspecting him, with this curious, 'it's-on-the-tip-of-my-tongue' type gaze. He began subconsciously scratching his chin with his finger as his friend tried to pick an order from the chalkboard hanging on the while. Red tried to keep concentrated on the pad, or the man, but it made him uncomfortable knowing that the other one kept staring at him...

"Um, did you get that?"

"O-oh! What was it again? I'm sorry, I must've dazed out..."

"I said I'll have a Crème caramel. Blue?"

The man called Blue, with his eyes still focused on Red barely shifted his attention, but only heard his name. "Hm?"

"Your...order?" Blue's friend quirked an eyebrow, and then kicked him in the knee, causing Blue to job and scratch the back of his neck. "Right, yeah, um...I don't know. Cheesecake, I guess."

Red scribbled down the orders, biting his lip as he finished. "Excellent choices...I'll be back in a couple minutes!" With that, Red scurried back from behind the counter, and mentally sighed. 'Oh goodness, he was looking at me...starring...he definitely knows.'

He pulled out two tiny plates from the shelves above his head and placed them on the counter before slipping on a glove and reaching into the display case to scoop up a Crème caramel and placing it on one plate. Red bent down again and went to go pick up a cheesecake before he noticed-

'Oh no...'

There were no more cheesecakes. He sold out of cheesecakes when the daily Sunday rush swept in. It'll take him hours to make a new one.

'I don't want to go back out there...' Red groaned and stuffed his face in his hands. 'I'll have to talk to him...'

Red swallowed, and mustering up the calmest face he could make, swiftly made his way back out in front with the other man's dessert, but shyly turned towards Blue and fiddled with the hem of his apron. "I'm...sorry, but I'm out of cheesecake at the moment, a-and it'll take all day to make-"

"Alright, I'll just have one of those donuts then."

Red fumbled and did a double take between Blue and the powdered donut he was pointing towards on another customer's plate.

"Oh...oh, alright! Yes, I'll be right back."

Red picked up a fresh powdered donut, slipped it on a plate and scuttled back over to the two men.

"I hope you enjoy-"

"Can I have one of those things too?"

This time, Blue pointed at a tiramisu in the display window. He looked pretty curious, too.

"Ah...yes, coming right up!"

Again, Red went behind the counter, got the little dessert out on another plate, and returned. By the time he came back, the other many was nearly down devouring his own dessert.

"There, please en-"

"And one of those."

Blue motioned at a single cannoli that was left by itself in the display case.

Red looked confused, as he stood there, hesitate as to whether Blue was being serious, but squeaked when he saw Blue looking right at him that and scurried behind the counter again and brought out the third dessert.

"Here..is there anything else...?"

Blue sat there for a minute, looking at the collection of dessert he's collected, and glanced up at Red. "Nah, I think I'm good."

Red finally smiled. "Okay. I hope you enjoy." And he returned to the back.

The man sitting across from Blue dabbed his mouth with a napkin and scanned the pastries that sat in front of Blue.

"Are you seriously going to eat all that?"

After a moment of staring at them all, Blue screwed his face into an unhappy frown.

"Probably not."

As Blue cursed at himself and began digging into his food, his friend tilted his head and observed him. "Why did you order all of it, then? You said you didn't like sweets."

Blue glared at his friend with narrowed eyes and grumbled through a mouthful of food. " I 'unno..twy new tings I gess."

The older man quickly shoveled more food into his mouth before his friend's face broke out into an all knowing, compassionate smile before stating his theory.

"You're completely smitten with him."

Blue nearly choked on his donut but managed to swallow it all, in fear Red might come running out. "Shut the fuck up, you don't know what you're talking about."

"He's one of the Loruleans we freed from that mill...isn't it?"

Feeling that vice at his heart, Blue sighed and finally put down his fork, rubbing his temples as he rested his elbows on the table. "I knew it...I knew I recognized him."

His friend nodded and glanced at the back where he spotted Red working hard at the cutting board.

"I must admit, he did pretty well. He bounced back pretty well and is living his life to the fullest. Heh, may The Three bless him."

Blue began to play with the crumbs on his plate. He felt bad, he felt too full to eat the cannoli but saw no harm in taking it home with him. "So," Blue frowned, "what the hell do you think I should do, smart ass?"

His friend fixed his glasses and watched Red moving around in the back.

"I don't know; talk to him? Ask him out?"

"What?" Blue almost jumped out of his seat before realizing how loud he was due to the glares from the other people in the shop. He lowered his voice and glared across the table. "Ask him out? Just like that?"

His friend shrugged, and gave him a smug look. "Whaddya got to lose?"

Determined, Blue tugged at the collar of his t-shirt and tapped his fingers on the little table, thinking of an plan before growing frustrated and banging his fists on the table.

"Screw this, I'm have no time to think."

Before his friend could react, Blue was already walking towards the back of the shop, around the counter and into the little "kitchen" area Red prepared and cooked his desserts, which he was currently in the flow of doing now. Humming a little tune, the small man had no idea Blue was standing at the corner, leaning his shoulder against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Aren't you even going to ask me if I recognized you?"

Red let out a sharp gasp and nearly knocked his bowl full of batter to the ground when he spun around, a hand on his chest. "Oh sweet Nayru!"

Blue scowled at himself. 'Of course you'd scare him just appearing like this, you freak.' "I didn't mean to startle you, sorry."

"O-oh," Red took a few breathes, "no, no it's fine...I guess I should've said something earlier, huh?"

Blue chuckles and pushed himself up from his leaning position by shoving his hands in his front pockets in an innocent, bashful manner. "Don't apologize, really...I guess I was just as...I don't know; afraid as you?"

Red leaned back against the counter and rubbed his arm very nervously. "Yeah, I just...found it hard to believe that our paths would, you know...cross again? Especially like this." He tried to make light of the topic but giggling at the irony, thought Blue only managed another chuckle. "Yeah."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, and Red even heard the chime of his store door ring. This was certainly not a moment he was expecting in his daily routine. This young handsome man who basically set him free is standing in front of him again, looking just as nervous as him. Red had nothing to lose himself.

"I never did thank you properly. After you came to the mill, everything was just a blur to me...I never saw you after that."

Red was playing with his fingers, being too shy to look up at Blue or make eye contact with him; and it was breaking his heart that he was at a loss of words for what he imagined could've been the most touching moment of his life.

"I just," Red sighed, "am speechless...I have no idea how to show how grateful I am for you, and for what you did for me."

There was a long pause, and before Red could register it, Blue came a few steps closer and took his slender hand and his before raising and eyebrow and a question.

"Why not coming out to dinner with me tonight?"


End file.
